


This Is How I Show My Love

by LifeLover



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s02e08 I Murdoch, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Yes I can slash anyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene set after the end of the "I, Murdoch" episode. Terrence Meyers/Caspar Bomgaarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How I Show My Love

**Author's Note:**

> They call each other by their first names. Does NO ONE ELSE wonder why? Italics at the beginning are taken from the episode.  
> ~~~~~~~~~

_“Auf Wiedersien, Caspar.”_

_“Goodbye for now .. Terrence.”_

Terrence Meyers waited patiently in the hotel room he'd chosen, certain that his expected appointment would come. Caspar Bomgaarts and he had fallen into each other's paths (and beds) before and he saw no reason why it would be different this time.  They certainly weren't friends, convenient ways to get laid and acquaintances at best.  Though he couldn't deny he had felt betrayed at the idea of Caspar killing his scientist, things had turned out all right. He'd gotten his automaton, the perpetrator (and hadn't he enjoyed rubbing Station 4's noses in their own helplessness) and now would get to enjoy the feeling of the other's body against his own yet again.

Just as he finished musing, the other entered the room.  Immediately crossing to Terrence, he took his cigar and stubbed it out, bringing their mouths together in a bruisingly passionate kiss.  Their hands quickly divested each other of clothes, pinching, stroking, bringing each other to aching hardness and rutting together.  The friction eased by their own sweat and pre-come, bodies sliding together and shadows playing over the planes of muscle in the lamp-light.

Usually, they'd stroke each other until they came, push against each other, maybe suck each other off.  However, tonight was different. As he enjoyed the friction, the sparks of energy being struck against his nerves, Terrence was aware of something being pushed into his hand.  Pausing, he looked down and was dumbfounded to see a small jar of oil. He turned his gaze to Caspar, who looked up at him, fair hair askew and merely said “Please, Terrence. For tonight.”  He looked strangely vulnerable and Terrence felt an awkward surge of affection for the Prussian man.  He nodded jerkily and muttered “alright,” coating his fingers in oil.  He knew enough intellectually to take it slow, allowing the muscles to clench and relax until the other man was ready.

He pushed in, astonished at how tight Caspar was, how hot and it was an effort to wait till the Prussian began to move, pushing back against him.  He started to move in and out, slowly at first and then faster and faster, gaining speed.  Somehow wanting it to end right then and there, and also have the moment last forever.  Eventually, Caspar came gasping _Terrence_ in a shaky voice and the tight clench around him forced Terrence over the edge, _Caspar_ muttered through clenched teeth.  After, he slipped out and cleaned them up.  Some impulse made him forgo the usual task of leaving the other and he slipped back into the bed, pulling the covers up over them both and pulling the other's back against his chest, arm snug over Caspar's hip.  He whispered “That was different, tonight.”  Caspar moved his head slightly, and grumbled back “Well, you weren't the only one feeling ….. betrayed.”  Terrence had no real answer to that and merely tightened his hold, sentimentality (he had to blame the afterglow of sex) causing him to gently kiss the other's shoulder and drift off to sleep.

The next morning, they would go through their usual conversation of hurled insults, death threats should they next meet, and ideas that would (under public circumstance) cause their countries to be at war.  It was an immoral relationship and a fucked-up one, but it was how they showed their affection (their love?) for each other.  As he headed towards the meeting with his councilate, Terrence hoped he'd see Caspar again.  For all that lives and nations might change, they stayed the same.  It was comforting in its own way, and he certainly wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
